Regret?
by Tsuki7
Summary: My first CCS fanfiction/ficlet. Short and probably one-shot. Pensive-Syaoran thinking about Sakura... Reviews please.


Title: Regret?  
  
Author: Tsuki  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warning[s]: Maybe if you don't like Syaoran/Sakura or Sakura/Syaoran...  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own and don't sue, and please realize that this is a fanfiction, so it's not real and never happened.   
  
Dedication: Much to Momo, or 'K a w a i i - S y a o r a n' since she loves Syaoran so much and well, she motivated me to write fanfiction again. Also for Syaoran's Birthday, even though it doesn't involve his Birthday in here. ^^;  
  
Note: This is my first [completed] CCS fanfiction. Or maybe it's not a fanfiction, but a ficlet. Since its just one-shot and not meant to be continued. ^^;   
  
----------------  
  
The trees rustled in the autumn breeze, sending auburn crisps to fall lightly down the earth. A boy with chestnut-brown hair, stretched out his arm to catch one that was within his reach. He fingered the coloured leaf delicately, in wonder. It was rough; edges were curved ever so slightly and spotted like cinders in firewood. It reminded him of what haunted his heart for so long. It reminded him of her hair, auburn like the leaf he held, golden in its highlights.   
  
An image of a person slipped through his mind and left as how it came.  
  
'...Sakura.' he thought.  
  
The name felt so foreign upon his mind. He would always mention her by her last, but not first, name. His heart skipped a beat, when hearing his own voice say the name that he always appeared to loathe.  
  
The boy was Syaoran Li. The son of Yelan Li, descendant of Clow Reed and classmate of...   
  
He paused his train of thought.  
  
...Was he just a mere classmate? Just a 'friend'? Just... there?  
  
He didn't know. Thinking about it more just made it more frustrating for him. Syaoran lowered his head as heat started to rise upon his cheeks. He started pushed himself softly on the swing that he was sitting on, hands clutched on the chains that laid on the sides of his seat.  
  
What was he to her? Or the better question was, what was she to him? He remembered blushing countless numbers of times in front of her, around her presence and even just thinking about Sakura. Sure he was embarrassed, but did he regret it?   
  
Did he regret showing what he felt?  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps. It sounded like someone running. Syaoran lifted his gaze to the entrance of the park, and his heart ran as fast as he stumbled out of the swing.  
  
It was Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun?", said Sakura in concerned uncertainty.  
  
They stood like that, staring at each other from their distances, for a while, until the boy spoke.  
  
"...N...n-nani?" he asked with a shaky tone. He was completely flustered, but the other was oblivious to his expression, so she continued to pursue her uncertainties.  
  
"Why did you leave us like that? Tomoyo-chan and I were worried! Daijoubu, ne?"   
  
Syaoran tried to avoid eye contact, but gave up, as it was impossible for him. He slowly turned his gaze to her wide, troubled emerald eyes. He drew in a breath and exhaled, or to him, sighed.   
  
"A-ano..." he paused. "Douktekotohanai.[1]" he paused again, and ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go back, okay... Sakura?"[2]  
  
Sakura's expression softened, and a smile immediately appeared on her face. She was elated to hear him say her name.  
  
"Yoshi!" she exclaimed. She started walking to the gate and turned around to wait for Syaoran to come. The boy's hearted lifted to see her so happy. He began walking as a slight smile curved his lips and thought,  
  
'Maybe I don't regret it...'   
  
-owari-  
  
---------------------  
  
[A/N:]  
  
[1] Douktekotohanai - I'm not completely sure, but I think it means 'nothing special', or 'doesn't matter'. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it.  
  
[2] Sakura - I know that he never called her by her first name until at one of the episodes, but please take notice that this is a FANFICTION. ^_^; If it really annoys you, please tell me because I don't like people flaming about things I'm already explaining about. ^^;  
  
Words:  
  
Daijoubu - 'Are you alright/okay?' or 'I'm fine' ^^;  
  
Ano - 'um' or 'uh'  
  
Yoshi - it should mean 'Okay!' or 'Alright!'  
  
--------------------  
  
Thanks for reading! ^^ Review please, Flames are accepted too.   
  
-Tsuki 


End file.
